Walking Through Fire
by generalnothingness
Summary: A series of drabbles written from prompts given by friends and/or livejournal communities. Character-centric pieces as well as some pairings which vary.
1. Found

**Title:** Found  
**Author:** generalnothing  
**Disclaimer (applies to the rest of these also):** I own nothing.  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Future!Micah/Molly fluff.  
**A/N:** Written for the ever lovely **Kennedy** because she loves me.

* * *

Ten years later and she still thinks of that boy that fixed the elevator. The one who smiled at her even though his dad laid there, dying on the floor next to them. He'd pressed his hand on the elevator button and his eyes had closed. She recognized that look, it was the same one that came upon her face when she was trying to find someone. He'd be around twenty now, she thinks. I wonder what he's like. She reaches for her world atlas, the one never far from her reach. Her fingers reach for a thumbtack from the jar in front of her. Her eyes slip closed, her hand twitching over the many maps as the other hand flips pages. In her mind's eye she sees flashes of country side, closing in on a location. The hand holding the pushpin stops and stabs a spot in her book. Molly smiles. New Orleans.


	2. Kill

**Title:** Kill  
**Author:** generalnothing  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Sylar/Claire angst. Because they were begging for it.  
**A/N:** Written for the ever lovely **Kennedy** because she loves me.

* * *

She was always such a bright and cheery girl, full of life and color. It absolutely killed him to do this to her, to take the very thing that made her _her._ But this is what he did, what he was. He'd finally caught up to her in a small province in Canada, finally tracked her down after 7 years. Victory was his. But as she struggled in the grip of his telekinesis, her legs kicking, her arms trying to move from against the wall, he hesitated. He stepped closer to her, so close his chest was pressing against hers, and looked into her bright, blue eyes. Eyes so full of fear, but behind that, something else, something different. His eyes traveled over her face as he took a deep breath, breathing in her unique smell. It would kill him to do this…but it would kill her first.


	3. Hey Jude

I was challenged by a good friend of mine to write ten different drabbles based on songs that were picked by my shuffle feature on iTunes. This is one of them.

Based on the song: Hey Jude by Joe Anderson from the Across the Universe Soundtrack

**Word Count: **150

Hey Jude - Sylar/Claire

_You were made to go out and get her_

It's his destiny, he tells himself, to find the cheerleader. He's been thwarted before in his effort to kill her, by that insignificant insect known as Peter Petrelli, but as he wipes the empath's blood from his hands he thinks that that won't be a problem anymore.

_The minute you let her under your skin_

She'd become an obsession with him, almost from the moment he'd heard about her wonderful power. To live forever would be the most amazing gift ever taken. One step closer to a god.

_You have found her now go and get her_

It hadn't taken long to find her. A trip to the Suresh-Parkman-Walker household had taken care of that little problem and plane ticket purchased with the good doctor's credit card had allowed Sylar a quick trip to California. Time to go get his cheerleader.


	4. Across the Universe

I was challenged by a good friend of mine to write ten different drabbles based on songs that were picked by my shuffle feature on iTunes. This is one of them.

Based on the song: Across the Universe by Jim Sturgess from the Across the Universe Soundtrack

**Word Count: **126

Across the Universe - Hiro

He never got tired of it, his power. Being able to move from one edge of the world to the other at the drop of a hat had to be the greatest gift ever given to man. Or rather, just this one man. To be able to move time and space was every man's dream. But as much as he loved his power, being able to see the world in the blink of an eye, there was something missing. Nothing could change his world, for if it did, it could alter the course of history. So yes, he could move through time, he could move across the universe if he so chose, but he could not change it. And no one could change it for him.


	5. All Along the Watchtower

I was challenged by a good friend of mine to write ten different drabbles based on songs that were picked by my shuffle feature on iTunes. This is one of them.

Based on the song: All Along the Watchtower by Jimi Hendrix

**Word Count: **195

All Along the Watchtower - Future!Micah/Molly

It had been surprisingly easy to get to the top of the tower carrying a blanket, picnic basket and a flashlight, but he'd made it. When he reached the top, he'd set his possessions down and held out a hand to girl who'd followed him up.

"Where'd you find this place?" she asked, grabbing the blanket from where he'd set it and shaking it out. The wind grabbed it for a moment and it hung in mid air before finally falling and settling on the cold metal of the watchtower.

"I think it was on one of my many trips to New York. I passed by and thought this would be a perfect place for a picnic," he said, setting the picnic basket on the now settled blanket. He grabbed her hand and helped her sit before plopping down beside the girl. "What do you think?" he asked, pulling out food and utensils from the basket.

"It's great. It's kind of high, but it's really cool. And no one can find us?"

"The only person who'd be able to find us if they tried is you, Molly Walker."

Molly laughed. "I love you, Micah Sanders."


	6. Waiting

I was challenged by a good friend of mine to write ten different drabbles based on songs that were picked by my shuffle feature on iTunes. This is one of them.

Based on the song: Waiting by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Word Count: **109

Waiting - Claude

He hadn't always been this way, hadn't always spent his days being unseen by everyone around him, stealing from little old ladies and putting those punk college kids in their places. He'd once tried to help people like him, tried to help those who were special reach their full potential. Peter reminded him why it was that he didn't do that anymore. He'd spent far too long waiting for the world to change and he just couldn't hold on to that anymore. Any change that had happened had taken an eternity to become complete and he was tired of waiting for his recognition. He was tired of holding on.


End file.
